From Dead to Alive
by APseeker
Summary: Hannah is displeased with her figure...the only thing calming her thoughts it's her favourite game : Dead Or Alive...as playing as a busty character makes her feel like she is the busty one...but her toughts and reality will merge resulting in an unexpected result - It has Age Progression and Age Regression - I have planned writing 3 Rounds with two parts each


**Round 1 - Hannah**

**Part 1 - Her greatest wish**

Hannah got home after another boring day of school…she had PE class and thus she wore her loosy grey tracksuit in order to hid their classmates her little problem: Hannah had a great inferiority complex about her little breasts and the ones finding out about them won't stop laughing at her…It's not strange that Mimi, from the next door class, despite of being as flat as her and much more small, mocked at her too…

The thirteen-year-old had a pretty decent body for her age, and atractive shoulder length black hair and freckles on her chicks that according to her cheering mum made her sexier… but she just couldn't stop thinking about how flat she was…She desperately needed to shake off this endless thoughts. She turned on her videogame console and started playing her favourite videogame: Dead Or Alive.

And what did you expect? The female fighters from that game have voluptous bodies…developed frames that she would really like to possess. Usually she would have just played two or three rounds for letting her rage go…but today she was really afflicted. She just entered the character select screen and stared like hipotized to her favorite character's portrait…Hitomi…She wished so hard to be like her…as strong…as beautiful…as…busty…

Just then she felt a slight tingling in her arm…it seemed that as she thought that word her entire body had heated on…but the tingling persisted…so she took off her jacket to examine her arm…revealing a simple and a bit oversized white tank top.

She saw both arms and hands stretching…become more mature…her bitten fingernails growing again…her fingers growing slender and more luxurious…and from her unexercised arms muscle started forming…bulging and hardening…it was muscle enough to have a pair of attractive arms…Then the same happened to her legs…growing curvier and sexier as they became tighter and tighter againgst her trousers. She couldn't believe what she was feeling…she heated up more and started breathing heavily.

Her curveless waist started growing up tensing itself…her waist lines appeared as if some was drawing them with its finger little by little making Hannah start moaning with her yet childish voice…her curves accentuated even more as her body grew up to adult height. Then her butt started rising up and becoming firmer every second…suddenly it made her panties tight hard to her vagina and thus she groaned intensely as she blushed with a guilty yet exciting feeling…but her voice was strangely more mature and sexier but not enough to compete with Hitomi's .

Then Her breasts started palpitating as her nipples erected…Hannah, unable to contain her deep pleasure further, started groaning again…with each scream her voice matured a little bit more and so did her breasts…tightening with each scream to her training bra until it snapped free…

She then turned back to see her hair turning brown and stroking her back softly as it went down to her waist…she then giggled as she realised who she was becoming…her face then shifted with her freckles slowly vanishing…she closed her eyes and raised her head up letting the transformation make its grand finally…fulling her lips.

As she looked in the mirror she didn't see Hannah anymore...but Hitomi…besides her former outfit had tight in such a way that she actually looked like she was cosplaying her…a very convenient and fake "clotheshifting"...now she looked gorgeous and no man would resist her…Just then an alarm-like sound made her look to the TV again…she saw a warning message written in red capital letters: 3 HOURS

She thought that was the time she had for enjoying this new body…so with her being home alone that day, she headed with her tight clothes to the street with nobody to stop her..she had 3 hours to show the world the new Hannah…


End file.
